


Legacy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, And some romance with Loki, F/M, Fluff, Romance, There are twins!, but its not the main focus, but there is Loki, mostly ocs...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new generation is rising up, a generation of the best heroes and worst villains. Maybe they're trapped in their parents shadows now, but that will change with a little help from Captain America's son...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was one of my first fics, though it's changed a lot from the first draft. Thanks for reading!

"I will never understand why you like that disgusting leaf water."

"Hey, I'll take leaf water over your horrible bean water any day."

"Coffee isn't bean water! It's beautiful caffeinated goodness!"

"Whatever, dogboy."

On the outside, the Oswald twins looked like a typical pair of quarreling siblings.

Those who knew them better knew noticed the grins hidden under glares and knew their verbal sniping was friendly.

Their mother knew that they both liked coffee and tea equally, but simply enjoyed the banter.

But only the two of them understood how accurate that last jab had been. And how much it infuriated Vali, since he could never come up with a equally good insult for Runa. Not that he didn't try.

"Shut up, witch girl." he grumbled, blowing a strand of golden hair from his eyes.

His sister pushed her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose to squint at him. "You are really of your game today, brother dear."

Vali rolled his eyes, but...she wasn't wrong. Normally he was better than this. She knew it too. Her dark hair was tousled by the warm California wind, but through the long black tangle, he could see her smirk.

He was spared from further teasing by a quiet scream echoing from a nearby alley. The twins locked eyes for a brief second before the pair ran off towards the shout.

 

 

"P-please! I don't have any money, just leave me alone!" The woman's voice was hoarse from a cocktail of fear and strain from her last scream.

The man in front of her smirked. "I'm not interested in that." he grinned, licking his lips. He slipped a knife out of his pocket, pointing it towards her until she was forced to retreat backwards.

The woman backed up further, her back hitting the cold wall of the alley. The bricks snagged at her loose top, pricking through the light fabric. Too late, she realized it had been a mistake, as the man's arms pinned her there, forming a cage around her petite frame. His lips were twisted in a smirk, right at her eye level.

"P-please!! Don't..."

"Hey! #######!"

The man's head whipped around to the entrance of the alley.

A girl around seventeen stood there, silhouetted with sunlight, a stark contrast to the shade of the alley. 

She whipped off her sunglasses as she entered the alley. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light.

"Leave the lady alone, yeah? Unless you want to deal with me." She said with a confident smile.

The man just stared at her, surprised at her boldness. She appeared not to notice, dusting off her green tank top and black shorts as she waited for him to move.

The woman noticed that the muscles in the creeps' arms were starting to loosen. He straightened up, then shot her a wink. "Don't go anywhere, sweetheart." he grinned.

Then he started towards the girl, his knife catching a fleeting glint of sun. "Think you can take me out all by yourself, girly?" he sneered.

Her teeth flashed in a ferocious grin as she faced him. "Who said I was alone, douchebag?" she jeered.

Suddenly, inexplicably, there were two more people in the alley. Teen girls, dressed and looking exactly the same as the dark-haired girl, down to her tattered black Converse. They stepped next to the first girl and folded their arms with identical smirks.

The man whipped his knife around, not sure who to point it at. Then a low growl reverberated from the shadows.

A storm-gray wolf slid from the darkness. It was easily three feet tall, all sinewy muscle and flashing fangs. It fixed it's cold amber eyes on the creep.

The man ran without looking back. 

The formerly-harassed woman slid down to the asphalt, her legs seeming to give out. Her mind was spinning from all the strangeness.

The two clones of the strange girl shimmered briefly, then dissolved into shadow. The remaining girl gave a small, satisfied smile and turned to the wolf. They locked eyes for a moment, then the wolf trotted out of the alley. There were no screams, nothing to indicate that a giant wild animal had walked into Los Angeles foot traffic.

The woman shivered. Was she hallucinating? 

A pair of Converse slid into her vision. She looked up to their owner, lost for words.

A hand was offered. She let herself be pulled to her feet.

"You okay, ma'am?" the girl asked politely.

The woman met her eyes. "Am I hallucinating?" she asked honestly.

The girl flashed a grin. "Not exactly. My brother and I have some...odd talents." she explained. 

Suddenly, everything made sense. "You're one of those superheroes! Like the Avengers!" the woman exclaimed. She remembered seeing news reports. Saving places like New York, Socovia, and a million little side missions.

The girl winced, but smiled. "Yeah, kind of. But we're not exactly making headlines yet, y'know?"

The woman nodded eagerly. "Well, you saved me. What do you two call yourself?"

The girl smiled. "Well, I've been leaning towards Mystic, but I'm not too sure yet. And the good ol' brother isn't sure yet."

Then she paused. "Ummm....maybe don't mention what happened. Or at least don't mention what I look like."

The woman made a locking motion over her lips.

The girl smiled one last time, before shimmering into shadows.

 

 

"Did you really have to let one of your shadow clones chat it up with her?" Vali asked as the twins walked down the road, away from the alley.

Runa shrugged. "It was that, or leave her traumatized in that alley until some other creep found her."

Vali shrugged. "I guess."

They came to a stop in front of a modern brick apartment building. Vali turned to his twin.

"Alright, now if Mom asks, the line at Silver Woods was too long."

Runa rolled her deep green eyes. "Silver Woods is a tiny cafe. She'll never buy it."

"Fine. Then we saw a friend from school and you stopped to chat."

" _We_ stopped to chat."

"I thought it had to be believable."

Vali: 1 Runa: 1

At least he had evened the score.

The conversation had taken them up to their front door.

With an eye roll, Runa opened the door and went to go face their mother.

 

 


	2. Who are you?

"Hey Mom." I called as I set down my backpack. 

"You better not be dumping all your stuff in the hall! I don't want to pick it up later." she warned. 

Vali let out an annoyed sigh and slung his bag back onto his shoulder. "Uggghhh fine." he replied. 

I, however, didn't mind, because I could smell a very distinct scent wafting from the kitchen. 

I raced down the little hall into the kitchen. "Snickerdoodles?" I asked hopefully. 

My Mom turned and grinned. "Fresh from the oven." 

I grabbed one and stuffed it in my mouth, savoring the cinnamony-sweet goodness. "You're the best." I mumbled around the soft heavenly food. 

In addition to being an amazing cook, my mother was also stunningly beautiful. She was all soft curves and a gentle jawline and dimples. She had beautiful hair that tumbled down to her mid-back, golden with a slight wave.  Her blue eyes were a nod to her name, Sapphire. Her skin was fair, but her nose was sun-kissed with freckles. 

I think the only reason my Mom didn't have guys falling all over her...was the wheelchair. It tended to turn people away. 

Now don't get me wrong, my Mom could still do a ton of things, even if she couldn't move from the waist down. She could cook, bake, clean, work her desk job at a law firm, do pull-ups on a bar we had installed, and still kick ###. Mom had learned some martial arts as a kid, and could still fight pretty well with her arms and fists. 

But people were generally turned away by the wheelchair, seeing her as "high-maintenance", or, even worse, pitying her. My Mom  _hated_ pity. 

I thought for a moment about how lucky Vali was to have most of her genes. He had picked most of her traits, with the exception of the eye color. As for me, well, my Mom told me that I took after my father. 

You know, the guy who impregnated my Mom when she was twenty-four then left her to take care of twins alone. Yeah, I was so happy that I looked like him.

She said that my straight black hair and green eyes were the same, as well as my sharper, more defined features. Though I was glad I had inherited at least some of my mother's curvy figure.

Needless to say, I wasn't a huge fan of my father, (the man I had never met), thus I didn't really want to bear a striking resemblance to him. 

Though it was strange. Whenever my Mom talked about him, it was always with a sort of wistful smile, like she loved him, but regretted that he wasn't around. 

"Runa!" Vali's voice broke through my thoughts. 

"What's up?" 

"Leah, Eric and Dan want to know if you want to grab some dinner later. Interested?" he replied. 

I glanced at Mom. I didn't exactly want to leave her right after we had gotten home, even if it had only been for a coffee run. 

She grinned and gave me an airy wave. "Oh, you kids go have fun. It's summer, after all. During your senior year, you'll be home enough to keep me company." 

I grinned. "Thanks Mom." 

I slipped into my room to go change. 

 

 

Dinner ended up being Big Belly Burger while sitting on the beach, occasionally throwing sand at each other. 

Surfing was debated, though vetoed until Saturday. 

And the real action began once we said goodbye to the others and started for home. 

The stars were starting to peek out from the rapidly dimming sky, the last remains of the sun a bloody slash on the horizon. The night was warm, calm and peaceful. 

I hadn't been dressed for a fight. I was in a black pencil skirt and a blue blouse, because hey, I like to dress up sometimes. Vali, as always, was sporting his jorts and Icon For Hire T-shirt. 

And that's when we saw the man in a reindeer helmet standing in the center of the road, contemplating our apartment building. 

"####." I heard Vali mutter behind me. I knew immediately why. I had seen his face on the news after the attacks on New York City. He was Loki, the evil god who had tried to  take over the world. 

Panic surged through my chest. What should I do? Could we fight him? Was it really him, or just a passionate cos-player? Somehow, I knew that wasn't the case. Okay, so now what? He was obviously up to no good. Were we strong enough to stop him? Likely not, unless he had a phobia of dogs and shadow clones. 

Before we could do anything, he turned and saw us frozen there. 

"Ah." he said in a pleasant voice. "I was wondering when you would show up." 

 

Loki looked at the twins, frozen in half-formed defensive positions. The girl looked scared, her eyes flickering from him to her surroundings, as if looking for help or a weapon. The boy looked different; angry. Good. Loki could use both anger and fear. 

Not that we had come to Earth looking for a fight, but after the visit, he may as well cause a little mischief here and there. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. 

He was debating whether it would be worth it to take control of their minds when the boy made his move. He began sprinting towards Loki, his expression almost a snarl. 

The girl had shaken off her initial shock and fear and had closed her eyes, her expression one of pure concentration. 

Loki lifted his spear as the boy took a leap toward him...and transformed midair into a snarling gray wolf. 

The Asgardian god was shocked momentarily, but recovered his wits and dodged the wolf's snapping fangs. A shape-shifter? And a wolf no less...

Then he saw movement at the corner of his eye. The girl had run towards him, and was nearly on top of him, her fists raised. 

He slashed his spear...and the girl dissolved into shadow. 

He turned in time for the real girl's fist to collide with his face. 

He stumbled back, cursing under his breath. Then it hit him. A shape-shifter and an illusionist...and near here...perhaps...? He needed one final test. 

The wolf charged again, and Loki didn't hold back this time, raising his spear and shooting a weak bolt of energy at it's chest. 

The girl screamed and came in for another punch, but Loki knocked her to her knees easily and started to bring the spear down. 

His spear came to a sudden stop. 

Her hands had been raised in a gesture of self-preservation, her face turned away in a flinch, so she didn't see immediately why the blow had not landed. 

She slowly turned her head, her face becoming illuminated by the glow from the symbol burning between them. 

It was then that Loki knew, without a shadow of a doubt, who these twins were. 

He took a deep breath. 

"Runa, Vali. We have a lot to talk about." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please comment and review!!!!


End file.
